Somethings Just Happen
by Black Rose Warrior 18
Summary: Summery This is a story where Sesshomaru and Kagome get together. (Sesshomaru, Kagome) I don't own Inuyasha. I just own the plot of this story.


Kagome was just climbing out of the well when she sensed a dark presence. She turned in the general direction that she had sensed it from.

"Who's out there? Come on out!" yelled/asked Kagome while she drew her bow.

A demon appeared from the direction that Kagome had sensed and it looked like it was ready to attack, but before it could strike Kagome had released her arrow and it struck right in the heart.

"You will pay for this wretch. You will be forever hunted by my clan." said the demon as he was purified and died.

Kagome didn't know what to think about the threat, but she didn't have long to think because she had sensed another dark presence headed right towards her and she instantly drew her bow again. The demon came out of the forest but it wasn't who or what she thought it would be.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" asked Kagome as she lowered her bow a little.

Instead of answering Sesshomaru just collapsed on the ground. Kagome was immediately by his side, but before she started to check for wounds she immediately used her miko abilities to sense for any other dangers. She didn't sense anything but threw up a barrier just as a precaution and then she turned to check for any injuries. As she moved his armor a bit it had immediately disintegrated. She held back the urge to gasp and opened the top of his haiori and saw that he had a lot of dangerous wounds.

Ignoring the urge to run and get help she immediately began to treat his wounds with the materials that she had originally brought for her companions in case they got hurt while they searched for the jewel shards.

"I'm going to have to go back again and get more medical supplies after this but it doesn't matter as long as Sesshomaru survives." said Kagome with determination.

After an hour or two Kagome was finished with caring for Sesshomaru's injuries. As she was getting up Kagome sensed a demon heading her way so she readied her bow to protect her patient. After a moment a demon appeared but it just went passed them so Kagome knew that her barrier would protect and conceal them until she takes it down.

As night began to fall Sesshomaru started to wake as Kagome was finishing her supper. Earlier she left to go hunting because she knew that once her current companion woke up he would need to eat and she had a feeling that he wouldn't eat what provisions that was with her. When Kagome turned to check Sesshomaru's wounds she jumped when instead of seeing his eyelids she saw his golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru! Thank goodness that you are awake your injuries appeared to be extremely dangerous and you lost a lot of blood." said Kagome with slightly worried tone.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru did not need your trivial assistance. This Sesshomaru would have been fine." replied Sesshomaru.

"Yeah right. I know that demons heal fast but with the amount of blood you had lost even with your abilities you wouldn't have been able to survive the night without my so called trivial assistance. So just shut up and eat. I went through the trouble to hunt for you so you better like it." said Kagome.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome but when the scent of fresh meat reached his nose he made no attempt to say anything else and just grabbed the meat and devoured it. While he was doing this Kagome was becoming quite queasy from watching him devour the meat.

"Ug, I have got to remember to keep my back turned when that guy is eating." muttered Kagome.

Sesshomaru smirked when he heard her say that. As he finished eating, Sesshomaru took in his surroundings as he spread out his aura to check for dangers he realized that the miko beside him had placed a very powerful barrier around them. Sesshomaru also saw ashes not too far outside the barrier and smelled the scent of a demon.

"Miko…." said Sesshomaru before he was interrupted.

"Before you ask, a demon attacked me not to long before you appeared and I purified him to oblivion." stated Kagome as she poked at the fire irritantly.

"There is something that you are not telling this Sesshomaru, Miko." said Sesshomaru as he looked at her with his mask.

Before Kagome could respond, there was a noise not too far away. Kagome quickly readied her arrow, but before she fired, she sensed that it was just Jaken and Rin. So she lowered her arrow only slightly just in case there was another demon nearby. After a moment had passed, Jaken came into view squawking about finding his Lord Sesshomaru and how annoying Rin was.

"Rin, you foolish child hurry up we must find Lord Sesshomaru." yelled Jaken as he about ran into Kagome's barrier.

"Well it seems that your pack is here for you Sesshomaru and I believe that it has come time for me to leave." said Kagome as she lowered her barrier before Jaken could run into it and get purified.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Rin as she saw the barrier disappear and saw her lord laying on the ground not too far from where she was standing. Then when Rin switched her focus to the person standing before her.

"Kagome-chan!" said Rin as she smiled.

"Hello Rin, how have you been?" asked Kagome.

"Rin's been very good Kagome-chan." replied Rin politely.

"Filthy human what have you done to Lord Sesshomaru?" demanded/asked Jaken as he was ready to use his staff to attack her.

"Don't even think of using that staff on me you ugly toad. And to answer your question….." stated/threatened Kagome as her hands began to glow from her powers of purification.

"It's none of your business. If you don't like that answer than take it up with Sesshomaru." finished Kagome as she left to get more medical supplies.

After she left she decided to send a little of her miko energy towards the little toad as a way to say that you should have never spoken disrespectfully towards her. Jaken feinted from the fear of almost being purified for his insolence.


End file.
